Murder at 1305 W Main
by Steiner06
Summary: It was a silent night and there was only one person outside. It was almost midnight when someone entered a blue house on the right side of the road.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The street was dark and deserted. There was nothing out of the ordinary except the unusual darkness. This suburb was full of the richest people in Los Angeles. There was nothing but huge mansions that had three floors or more, not including the basements. This community was the most beautiful around. The clock in the town square tolled out midnight and there was a blood-curdling scream that echoed for miles in the still air.

He was like a shadow—unknown and yet, always there. His cold, blue eyes scanned the terrian in the room. No one was in his presence. _Good, she's alone._

Everything was in perfect order; nothing could be more simple. He slowly walked through the living room with ease. His hands panned out around him, trying to get his blind vision adjusted to the dark. He couldn't use the flashlight; she would know.

_Just a duty_, he thought as he padded the old sofa, _A duty that could make me worthy. Yes, it will be just a second into tomorrow. The man from Channel 8 said it will be a beautiful tommorow. A tomorrow no one will forget. Until then, I _will_, not am, be worthy._

A small grin quickly appeared on his smooth cheeks. He shaved with his best razor for the occiation; he always did.

When he reached the stairs, it looked like a laughable challenge. None of his victims' homes had a second floor until now. _She thinks she can hide upstairs? Oh please, Elly. It's me, Jay._ He placed his left boot onthe first flight to correct himself. _That's right, Elly, you don't know me. Don't worry, our first meeting will be the last parting and the, I will be worthy to everyone._ His smile stretched wider, and he began to climb.

It was nothing like he imagined. He figured the house would smell like old furniture, and the odor of cheeap, women's perfume. When he did reach to the top, he bent down to drop the flashlight. He was wrong. There was a warm, quiet essence that could invite the most evil form. _That's why I'm here. _

As he pulled a pair of new leather black gloves from inside his boots, he examined the carpet. The soft texture would feel great under his toes. But there was no time—tomorrow will come soon.

Jay grabbed the flashlight, and preceded to his duty. Looking around the area, he found out he was in a small hallway. He pulled the gloves over his thick fingers until they were comfortable. It was still quiet as time quickly ticked away. The pure white walls felt as if they were way to close together. More or less, moving to crush his limber body. He swallowed the tasteless spit to push away the paranoia. Trying to take a deep breath, his lungs didn't want the oxygen. His skin began to perspire as being closed off and smashed into nothing entered his thoughts.

Closing his eyes and touching the parallel walls, the emotion quickly melted away. He walked to the last door, feeling the cold knob from his shaking fingers. Jay exhaled, opened his eyes, and grasped the handlge to get a grip of the metal and himself.

Before twisting it, another thought came to him. _Do you think it's wrong that I didn't comb my hair? _He ran a free hand throught the dark, thick mess and continued. _Considering it's the fashion these days, maybe Elly wouldn't mind. _Satified, he turned the knob, and gave a gentle push, but suddenly stopped. _What am I thinking?! She must at least 75. I really should've brushed it. I hope she can forgive me. _And with that, the door was pushed opened until the handle hit the wall.

Jay considered if he should wake her up, but then decided she would on her own. He gazed through the darkness to the bed acroos him. He looked at Elly and thoughtto himself, _Wow, she looks so peaceful. _He walked around to get the courage to do his job.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Half an hour later, there was a dozen police cars, three ambulances, and a huge crowd of people crowded around one of the houses on the street. The coroner just arrived and there was yellow crime scene tape all around the house. Sergeant Frost was walking up the walkway. She had arrived just before the coroner and was immediately put in charge.

She walked into the only bedroom in the house and let a gasp escape her mouth. There was blood on the bed, the walls, even on the ceiling, and the body was almost unrecognizable. The T.V. was so covered in blood that no one could have watched television if they had wanted to. It was immediately evident that there had been a struggle here. It was Mrs. Eggemeyer, identifiable only by the clothes that she was wearing. She was extremely eccentric, even for a seventy-three year old widow. Sergeant Frost couldn't bear to look at the body and walked back out of the house.

When she stepped outside, the Crime Scene Investigators arrived. They drove a black van with green lettering on the side. There were two men and a woman.

Sergeant Frost walked up to them and said, "It's a real mess in there guys."

The woman replied, "We can handle it." With that, they all walked inside.

When the investigators got to the bedroom, they immediately set to work. The woman took the bathroom, while the two men took care of the body. Cindy walked into the bathroom and discovered that there was cigarette smoke in the air. She got a sample of it and put it in a bag. She then looked in the sink, and saw nothing. She then brought out a spray bottle and sprayed the sink, which made blood appear blue. She took a sample of the blood and moved on. Then, she lifted the toilet seat to look for hair, but she found none. She made a fleeting glance at the shower and saw something in the bottom. She took a closer look, and discovered a clump of hair caught in the drain. She took out her tweezers and grabbed a hair, put it in a bag, and wrote an evidence number on it. Then she exited the bathroom to check on the guys' progress.

The guys had found bruising on the victim's neck, forearms, and torso. They had also discovered stab wounds in her back. There was evidence that the murderer also used a blunt object and beat her in the face so much that all that was left was a bloody pulp. The victim's neck had been broken after she was stabbed. They had also found that the victim had recently had intercourse, which was told by several clues.

As Cindy started to walk away, she saw something under the bed. It was the victim's purse, and sticking out of it was a couple of business cards that were obviously just been shoved into the purse. This was just the break that she needed. "This must be my lucky day," Cindy thought. She got down on her hands and knees and got the purse out from under the bed. She flipped through the cards and found several people who she could contact and get more information from. She carefully put the cards back into the purse and put the purse in a plastic evidence bag.

As she was walking out to the van to use the cell phone, someone who was wearing blue pajamas and a matching stocking cap approached her. He identified himself as one of the neighbors and asked what had happened. When she told him, all he could do was sit on the curb and cry. It was obvious to her that he was the closest thing the victim had to a father image. She decided to get someone to comfort him while she was on the phone. By the time she was ready to leave, the guys had come out of the house and had also finished the initial search for clues. They all got in the van and decided to go to the lab.

When they arrived at the lab, George greeted them at the door and had a cart on which they could sit all of the evidence on. He took the evidence to the lab, and all three investigators followed him. George chose to look at the hair from the shower first. He took that hair and a hair from the body and compared them under the microscope. They were different which meant that the hair from the shower was from the murderer. Next, he chose to look at the sample of blood found in the sink and compared it to the sample taken from the body. When he compared them, he found that they were also different, which indicated that there was blood from the murderer.

The investigators decided to leave George to his business, and went to the office to make some phone calls. Cindy called the name on the first business card, which happened to be a psychiatrist. When she got through, a secretary answered the phone and Cindy set up an appointment.

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cindy sat in the waiting room of Dr. George Walker, PhD. The phone on the secretary's desk rang, startling Cindy out of her reverie. The secretary told her that she could go in, and she did.

When she entered, she was immediately calmed by the color scheme of the room. The only visible colors were sky blue, light green, and magenta.

"Good afternoon, what can I do for you, Investigator?" Dr. Walker asked.

"I am sorry to inform you that Ms. Elly Eggemeyer was murdered last night at approxamately 11:55pm." Cindy said stoically.

"She was my only ADL patitent that was making progress, but I suppose you are here to question me about where I was last night. I can tell you—"

"I am not here because you are a suspect, I am here to find out more about the victim," She interrupted.

"Well, I don't know much about her personal life, but I know someone who can. There is a certain Bob Davidson, whom I believe you need to see. I believe he was her best friend." He replied.

He gaver her to the address and phone number of Mr. Davidson, and with that, Cindy got up and walked out of the office with a victorious air about her. She got in her light blue '99 Dodge Interepid, and sped out toward Sacremento.


End file.
